Unofficial Wiki History
Section One: Early Start Total Drama Island Wiki was created on July 4, 2008 by Vampyrum Spectrum08, twenty-nine days after Total Drama Island premiered in the United States. Total Drama Island is the show that saved Cartoon Network's ratings for the rest of 2008. This site wasn't very busy until later. At that time, more ips than users edited the wiki. Sooner editors, Zakkoroen, Redflare and Webkinz Mania came to this wiki. Almost a month later, double the amount of people came to this wiki. Section Two: Later Months, Uploading Images became a big yes to the wiki since day one. Over the last half of 2008, over fifty pictures were uploaded. Many new users started to edit like Gamechamp11, Wiki-Batman, BlastWave, Ezekielguy, Nalyd Renrut, TDI19 and Shinneth. These users were active and made a lot of pages. But apparently, this was the last of Vampyrum Spectrum08, until about a year later. Spam and vandal came to this wiki. The wiki had 500 pages and more than half of them are now spam. With only one admin, the owner, inactive, this vandalism kept up. No announcement of new admins went for a while and people were losing their hopes. The users also retired Total Drama Island Wiki as the wiki name and turned it to Total Drama Wiki on January 2, 2009. Section Three: Waiting Waiting was forever for the users. Vandals edited, people reverted and no pages were deleted. Protection for pages were also starting to be needed as many pages got spammed. But soon, people discussed this in a forum, historic to the wiki today. The forum is used now a lot. The new thread was to discus about admins which started an election and adoption... Section Four: The Election The wiki's roots were rising as adoption was in discussion. Voting for new admins took most of the time in April. Early leaders had a better chance than people opposed. After two weeks, our new admins had been announced along with two new rollbacks. This wiki was better for now but lots of clean-up had to be made. Pages got deleted often as well as users being blocked and pages being protected. A lot more pictures have been uploaded by different users at this time. Section Five: The Rise More tension was brought up briefly about more admins. Users decided Zakkoroen, TDI19 and Freehugs41 deserved adminship. The same day Webkinz Mania and Shinneth got new powers, those three users got adminship. Duncan's girl got rollback powers also for uploading tons of images. Apparently, she was a rollback for a short time. All of these admins were very active. Section Six: A Downfall One word for bad images is porn. Total Drama Wiki been attacked with this one morning and discussion took place all morning about what to do and what should be done. This was settled fine. One step away was userboxes and many users enjoyed them. Also, Featured Article, Featured Quote and Poll of the Week features was added to the front page and users thought it was good. They are still used today and are popular. But this was one of the first new features... Section Seven: Shipping Shipping or not? Nobody cared until... the fight. Users were on sides, fighting about Zak's new idea. Some liked it, others didn't. For a while, fights have been going and people began to make "Shipping" and "No Shipping" Userboxes. The first fight took three days before ending... Discussion on Zak, Webkinz Mania, Nalyd Renrut and Gamechamp11's talk pages brought more fights about shipping. This started hatred as other users started so say rude things about others, showing private hatred and more. This started the election of if shipping should stay... Support or Oppose are two words used in Featured Article Nominations. In this case, it was about shipping or not. It was the final vote and TDI19 had to make it. 3-2, no shipping. TDI19 picked to keep shipping making shipping win. This was a tie actually but somehow, people said shipping won. The fight was resolved for three days before Zak found out... Zak began accusing people of making and joining Anti-Zak clubs. This started a big fight in a forum thread to keep the wiki in peace. The fight took place over seven hours before being resolved for good. The fight wasn't about shipping anymore. It was about respect and personal feelings. The wiki was in peace again at the end. At least, it was for then. Section Eight: New Features More features have been made time to time here, like the big forum update, Thanks Points, the popular Featured Image and Featured User, Wiki-Fest and Newsletter. For now, 2009 has been one of the times in history that we like. New features get tossed in time to time. One of our biggest features, shout boxes were brought here by many users and was added to the sitenotice to discuss, have fun, and more! Section Nine: Fame Road Scott or Scarecroe uploaded the site picture to a star and told Webkinz Mania (a buddy) that this wiki has gotten very popular and many edits have been made each day. This is our first step to the road of fame. As July 2009 arrived, the wiki had lots of users editing, uploading and now blogging, leading to Spotlight. Also, the Wiki got it's current background after a request by Webkinz Mania in August 2009. Section Ten: Staff Changes A new establishment was made, as two users switched positions. Shinneth's inactivity demoted her to a rollback, as Bbhinton15's contributions became seen and was granted administrative powers. As one admin was recognized, more users became known. These three users were granted with rollback powers. After many vandal attacks, the leaders decided that it's better for the Wikia... Section Eleven: The Final Shipping Vote When the wiki was finally sick of it, one last vote was held to remove shipping. Shipping was removed. This resulted in a long clean-up of the wiki, removing shipping. Today, most of the shipping links or either gone or redirected to their respective articles. Section Twelve: The Election Nalyd Renrut made a new forum about the President Election of the Total Drama Wiki. It will be the first and whoever won became the first official President of the Total Drama Wiki. Tons of users signed up and after a while, two people were left. The final two runners were Freehugs41 and Webkinz Mania, but Freehugs41 won last minute. At the beginning of her term, the Newsletter was cancelled due to lack of support and a bunch of interviews started. A few interviewees did not answer the questions. Section Thirteen: Brighter Times Freehugs made the Wiki Council so rollbacks and admins can discuss important needs or make ideas for the wiki. This went well and they kept it. Featured Quote was removed also. Category:Content